


Don't Go

by firecblight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecblight/pseuds/firecblight
Summary: "Please let me see you before you finally go.""Chanyeol, you know I can't.""Baekhyun, please... for the last time.""I c-can't...""I promise you this will be the last...before you marry her..."





	Don't Go

PROLOGUE

"Baekhyun, are you going to deliver the letters already?" he asked while following the brunette's movements

The younger then turned around while nodding as a sign of answering the taller's question. Black lines are evident on his milky face that shows how sleepless he was.

"Yeah. I haven't finished the first batch for this month yesterday so I'll resume it today." he immediately replied while checking the letters one by one. 

To my wife, Hailey, from Nathan

The taller averted his gaze and then smiled a little, "Well then, I hope you finished it today. By the way, we'll a have a dinner later. Are you coming?" hoping for the young man to agree to his invite.

Busy, from what he is doing, Baekhyun responded longer for he also don't really want to come along since he is not that close to the group except for Sehun. 

To my beloved mother, from Pierre

"Hey..." snapped a finger in front of the boy and held his shoulders for him to eye him. "...I'm asking you." he said while still wearing that hopeful smile

Can't he just leave already? I can't focus here, ohmy. 

Just to end the conversation, he pulled off a smile and looked at the taller.

"I don't know if I'll be able to finished this again, Hunnie. But don't worry, I'll join you if I finished early. No promises, okay?" he continued checking if the address is complete or if there's a damage as if Sehun already left.

Oh, I will be charged if I delivered it defective.

Sehun, as not that insensitive, sensed that Baekhyun doesn't want to talk to him anymore so he decided to bid goodbye already.

To my best friend, Thalia, from Unknown

Oh, don't wanna be recognized? 

"Okay, Baek! Be here early and stay safe! I need to go now." he waved then run away from me.

Shaking my head, I walked towards my bicycle and put all the letters on the basket in front.

I need to finished this. I'm so full of works already. Why do they keep on giving me tasks even though they knew I still have so many things to do? Tsk.

I reached the pedal and started working on it. As I headed to the gates, I saw a thing in front and it eventually hit my face.

What the hell.

"I'm so sorry, Sunbae! I didn't mean to be careless, sorry!" she said while bowing down her head

Thank God it's just a paper. 

"No, it's okay. Here." I said and handed the envelope to her

"Your last letter to deliver?" I asked because she doesn't have any letters already on her mini cart.

"Y-Yes." 

"Then why are you already here? Why didn't you deliver it?"

She didn't answer instead she just looked at me intensely.

Creepy. I studied her for a moment and saw the blue string attached on her hair. So, she is new here. That explains why she is still nervous with people. 

"I don't know how..."

I heard the main bell and by that, I remembered that I still have so many errands to do.

I don't want to be rude by just walking away without saying my goodbye so I cleared my throat to catch her attention. 

"As much as I want to teach you how, It's already 06:14 so I need to—"

I was about to turn around and walk away already but she get a grip on my arms that's why I was being stopped for a moment. 

"Is it..." 

I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to continue her question.

"...possible for a being like us to receive a letter, too?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, we deliver letters to many people. By any chance, can we deliver a letter to someone like us?" 

"That is a nonsensical question. You know that no one could send a mories like us, a letter, right? After our physical body diminished on Earth, no one will remember us. We will be erased on their memories as well as on their lives." 

"Then how..." 

"Just go and deliver it. It's not the time to ask questions. It's time to work. Bye." 

"B-Baekhyun...Your name is Baekhyun, right?" 

"How did you know my name?" 

She raised the silver envelope and looked at me.

"This is for you. Someone sent you a letter." 

"What?!" 

He snatched the letter from her hand and lifted it up to meet his face.

"To Byun Baekhyun, from the man you said you can't live without, Park Chanyeol"


End file.
